warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mistakes in the Warriors Series
|align=center}} Archives - [1] [2] Concerns *''Night Whispers'' needs to be expanded; there's definitely more mistakes than that. *the suppose to be mistake for "The Last Hope" {Riverclan is called Shadowclan when Jayfeather is going to visit.} is actually supposed to be like that. "Shadowclan Doesn't make decisions for starclan." ''Referring to how shadowclan had said he couldn't be a medicine cat. '''EXTRA SUPPORT ''"' "You're not a medicine cat anymore." Beetlewhisker's fishy breath grazed Jayfeather's cheek.Jayfeather stifled a shiver. He'd heard Beetlewhisker training in the Dark Forest. "Shadowclan doesn't make decisions for Starclan." he hissed."Only Starclan can deny my power to heal." " 03:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Snowstar7687 '' This doesn't make sense... Lionblaze says "It happened before we were born" when talking to Cinderheart about Hollyleaf killing Ashfur. Page 191 When I read this in the book, it seemed more like he meant the thing between Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Brambleclaw...like in Twilight/Sunset. Cinderblaze12 04:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Review of Mistakes - Into the Wild Since I don't agree that a number of things are real mistakes, I'm going to bring them up for discussion one by one here, and see what comes of it. I'm going to start with Into the Wild and go from there. Lionheart is called Graypaw's apprentice. : I pulled this one already, because it wasn't cited. If someone couldn't bother to reference it properly, it shouldn't be on the list. If you find the reference, feel free to put it back in. The Thunderpath is mistakenly called a road. : In my opinion this is arguably not an error. It's in the narration, and not associated with the thoughts of any character. Given that this is the first book, and readers are not yet to the point where the clan cat vernacular is second nature, couldn't this actually be intentional on the part of the writer? Firepaw is called Rusty after receiving his apprentice name. : Why is this an error? The story has only just transitioned his name to Firepaw. Why shouldn't there be a bit of overlap in the two names to accustom the reader to the change? How is this verified as an error, and not something intentionally done by the author to ensure that everyone follows the name change smoothly? Graypaw mentions that leaders only ever take the kits of deputies as apprentices. However, no leader before or after this point has been shown with a deputy's kit as an apprentice, and none of Bluestar's apprentices were the kits of her deputies. : How do we know this isn't Graypaw being mistaken, rather than the authors? Tigerclaw is mentioned to have a "VEE" shape nick in his ear when it should have been "V". : Another uncited one. Cite it and you can put it back in. 14:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Good points, but I think we should leave in what Graypaw said. He'd been born and raised in the Clan, wouldn't he know that what he said had no credence to it? No leader in the series has had a deputy's kit as an apprentice as far as I remember. Fact of the matter is, it seems leaders don't usually take apprentices at all. 21:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : But couldn't Graypaw's comment be rooted in insecurity? Making excuses for why Bluestar, who didn't have an apprentice, passed on training him? People say things that are wrong about the society they grew up in all the time. Couldn't it be like a kid claiming that "the teacher hates me" as an excuse for their own bad grades rather than considering it might be an issue of performance? We also have to consider another fact: How many deputies have had kits since the books started? I can't personally think of any in the "core" clans. Frostfur and Runningwind, at least, where prior to Bluestar becoming leader. And we simply don't have the information we need to prove this as an error that comes from the authors, rather than an error (or an excuse for being passed on) made by Graypaw. 21:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I think you're over thinking it. The other books weren't even out yet, so they probably weren't sure when they wrote Into The Wild. Bluestar calls Rusty by his name when she doesn't even know his name! In the allegiences it says Rusty is a ThunderClan apprentice yet in the beginning of the book Rusty was a kittypet. The Cats of the Clans Tawnypelt is suppose to be tortoiseshell and white and Hollyleaf's eyes are blue No, Tawnypelt is totishell and Hollyleaf has green eyes. Hollyleaf has green eyes and Tawnypelt is tortiseshell. aThe person who draws the warriors cats can make a lot of mistakes. Like when he put white markings on Scourge and when he made Bone brown and black. Dark River On page 130 of Dark River, it says, "She careered into Mousepaw, sending him tumbling down onto the pebbly shore." While it should have said "She careened into Mousepaw, sending him tumbling down onto the pebbly shore." Emberstarfireclan I believe that either careened or careered could be used. So in my opinion, I don't think this should be listed in the article.Kittykat4646 10:03, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Mosskit I found the pages in Secrets of the Clans Mosskit is called a tom. pgs. 77 and 78. - Frogpath `sa Incorrect Grammer in The Darkest Hour Near the bottom of page 237, shortly after Tigerstar's death, it says, "'I can't believe what I've just seen' the WindClan leader. ''''Nine lives gone--just like that.'" It should say "...the WindClan leader '''said," or "meowed" or "rasped." should I add that? 16:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The last hope...Mosskit? Mosskit is first called a she-cat , then over and over called a tom. In secrets of the clans, it says Mosskit was a tom, but in Blustar's Prophecy, reported multiple times as a she-cat. Anyone confused? Yup. But I think Mosskit is a she-cat... 00:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC)FIRESTARLOVERFOREVER Mosskit is a she-kit!!!! Kestrelflight In Sign of the Moon Kestrelflight was called Kestrelwing. It was on page 182. I don't really know how to add the citation so can someone do it? Thanks :) 18:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sharptooth The series takes place in England, but Sharptooth, a mountain lion, appears in Moonrise. Mountain lions are solely Western Hemisphere creatures. May I add this? }} 16:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the Erins just mentioned that the olf forest was based on a forest in England, but when they moved to the lake they didn't base it off of anywhere specific, so it could of been anywhere | |☛Duckspl Category:Signatures|☛Duckspl }} 17:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that's a mistake. Did you ever think of the fact they might not have known that when they created Sharpclaw? Anyways, Duck's right. The forest was //based// off of a Forest in England, nothing more. The forest was based on a place in England. It doesn't mean it was in England. The forest could be set in the Western Hemisphere. --Kittykat4646 00:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 From what I know, Erin Hunter had said herself that she BASED the forest off one in England. Honestly, I think every author should have the right to tweak little things having to do with... well... anything if they are writing a fantasy novel like this one. (Random editor w/o account) The Erin Hunters had the series take place in an imaginary place because 1. In an Erin Hunter chat they confirmed it was ment to be a place in England but they changed it. 2. When does it snow near an ocean!? But what if Sharptooth was an escaped circus animal?!~Rainripple A error in BP I don't think, when snowfur said "They have another think coming!" it was a typo, see 'They have a/had/ or will have another think coming is a term used back in WW2, it means like, they have to rethink something. It might be what the Erins were using. Maple♥legsMischief brewing 00:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) As far as we know, it was an error. It depends upon the context of when it was said.. I'll take a peak later and see if that might be what it was. Green eyed Graystripe? I was reading the Forgotten Warrior today and I can't find the page, but I think it says that Graystripe has green eyes when Sol arrives. I may have been confusing it with when it said "Firestar shouldered his way forward and halted in front of Sol, looking him up and down with suspicion in his green eyes". Kittykat4646 00:38, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 If you can cite it, and your sure it's Graystripe, add it in. Skt Spoilers... 00:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like Firestar... }} 00:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I think it was probably Firestar's green eyes...--Kittykat4646 00:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Yup, those are Firestar's eyes. -- 00:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Those are Firestar's eyes, but everyone makes mistakes! Meet the cats (Original series) In the "Meet the Cats-original series" ''section, I think the last sentence in that section needs to be edited. Going onto Crowfeather's page would have nothing to do with seeing Brambleclaw's eyes. This is in my opinion, I have not seen this "site" to meet the cats, but I believe that the part about Crowfeather's page is irrelevant. Kittykat4646 00:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Are you sure you've read the title of the article? The page is about mistakes in the warriors series and other official media. This thing is a mistake, and therefore is to be on the page. 06:43 Mon Oct 15 Battles of the Clans, Bumblepaw speaks In Battles of the Clans, Bumblepaw speaks, there is a picture of Bumblepaw. He has a white muzzle, when really he doesn't have a white muzzle at all. Can someone put this in for me because I can't get the cite to work properly. Kittykat4646 03:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 We have ''no proof that the cat shown in that picture is Bumblepaw. RaggedSTAR On page 374 of Yellowfang's Secret he's called raggedstar but he isn't leader yet. I don't know how to put a source on the edits. Enter the Clans I noticed this error on page 205 of Enter the Clans: It's "Her (White-eye) pelt was slicked to her sides and her ears looked huge against her wet head, but his eyes shone..." White-eye is a she-cat and in this story (Hunting Fish!) she's mentioned to have her cloudy eye already ''clawed out by a badger. Can someone add? (BTW, why isn't there a section for Enter the Clans?) 00:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) There isn't a section for Enter The Clans because it is Secrets of the Clans and Code of the Clans printed together. The same mistake is in Code of the Clans, Page 27. It isn't on there though so great catch! 01:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Darkest Hour Tigerstar Error? In the Darkest Hour, it called Tigerstar TigerStar on page 197, near the bottom. Is this an error? User without an account. Already on the page. 00:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Fading Echoes Error: Wrong Cat? Near the top of page 231 in Fading Echoes, it says "His gaze flicked to Hawkfrost" when it should say "His gaze flicked to ''Jayfeather" since Hawkfrost wasn't in that scene. Could this be edited in or did I miss it on the page? Anonymous User. Fire and Ice Mistake On page 108 of Fire and Ice, when Fireheart's showing Cinderpaw ShadowClan scent, she talks about the stolen kits as if she wasn't one of them. However, she was. Should this be added? Dovewing66 (talk) 07:55, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Dovewing66 No she wasn't. The kits that were stolen were Brightheart and Thornclaw. 15:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) In Into the Wild, it is heavily implied (though I can't find a citation specifically stating) that all four kits were taken, and on page 263 of Into the Wild, when the kits are pulled out of their ShadowClan prison, Firepaw notes that "the last one was gray, like the embers of an old fire". Not only are neither Brightheart nor Thornclaw gray, but Cinderpelt was the only gray cat in her litter. Queeniekitten (talk) 07:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Dawnclaw This article has a mistake, too ;-) Gallery Warrior's Refuge should be linked as Warrior's Refuge/Gallery. :-P Maplewing 23:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Aaaand same for Gallery Outcast, as Outcast/Gallery. Maplewing 23:52, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yellowfang's Secret: StarClan Mispelling? In Yellowfang's Secret, on page 465 StarClan is pronounced Starclan. Add to mistakes for YS? Crookedstar's promise In the book it's mentioned that Graypool's kits have died, but in "Forest of Secrets" she is seen suckling a kit when Oakheart brings mistykit and stonekit. Warriors: The Lost Warrior In the Manga it is seen that Graystripe is trapped in the van while opening Brightheart's cage. That wasn't what happened in the book. Brightheart's cage was still in the cabin. Graystripe opened it, releasing Brightheart, but he got caught by a human and then was taken into the van. BP and YS contradiction Bluestar's Prophecy http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Yellowfang?action=edit&section=3 At Yellowfang's first Gathering, Yellowfang is seen cheering loudly for Raggedpelt when he is announced as ShadowClan's new deputy. At another Gathering many moons later, Yellowfang is announced as Sagewhisker's new apprentice, beginning her training as a medicine cat. Yellowfang's Secret At Yellowfang's first Gathering, Raggedpelt is announced as ShadowClan's new deputy and Yellowfang as ShadowClan's new medicine cat. Yellowfang's secret Raggedpelt is still deputy when Yellowfang brings brokenkit to Lizardstripe (page 214 YS), but in Secrets of the Clans Raddedpelt was already leader, making him Raggedstar (page 70 SotC). Hollyflower tells Yellowfang that Poolcloud's joints are aching (page 279 YS), but Yellowfang tells Runningsnose that she has te help Littlebird (page 280 YS). Brambleclaw on Warriors website I've looked over the mistakes on the website and read that "If you're on another page and click on Brambleclaw, it doesn't do anything." However, I've just tried this and it worked. Though I've seen a mistake. If you click on Brambleclaw's profile on the New Prophecy series, it shows up as "Bramblepaw." Celestiality13 (talk) 00:51, October 3, 2013 (UTC) in outcast stormfur is disvribed with blue eyes but on the cover he has amber ones On the Warriors website, "Thornpaw" is mistakenly shown as "Thorrpaw." --Pearlsky (talk) 00:17, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Pearlsky Ultimate Guide: Hollyleaf In the Ultimate Guide, it says that Hollyleaf didn't mean to kill Ashfur. But in The Forgotton Warrior, Hollyleaf states that it wasn't an accident, and the descriptions from Sunrise and Hollyleaf's Story make it sound very much like Hollyleaf had every intention of killing Ashfur. Should this be added? Queeniekitten (talk) 19:18, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Dawnclaw :The Hollyleaf/Ashfur ordeal is just one huge inconsistent mess. It says one place that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, another place that he slipped, and I think I've also read that Ashfur attacked Hollyleaf first. I'm not entirely sure on that last one... It really is just a mess. Also, Hollyleaf attacked Ashfur, but he slipped and hit his head on a rock. Whether or not she had any real intentions are still somewhat unlcear, imho, since we've never really seen a direct view of what happened; just flashbacks and non-direct PoVs. :Hollyleaf's Story, Kindle Location 205: :"When he reached the bank of the stream, with the water foaming far below, Hollyleaf sprang on him, twisted his head to one side, sank her teeth into his fur and skin, telling herself over and over: This is the only way! Ashfur dropped to his belly and Hollyleaf jumped back as he rolled into the stream." :The Forgotten Warrior, page 205: :"'They know I killed a cat.' :Jayfeather reached out and rested his paw on her shoulder. 'It was an accident, remember.' :He could feel Hollyleaf's gaze on him, scorching him like a flame, 'But it wasn't,' she whispered." :Hollyleaf's own narration shows that Ashfur neither slipped nor attacked her first, and she tells Jayfeather outright that it was no accident. And I might add that while not outright stated, it is heavily implied that Brambleclaw lied to protect Hollyleaf. On the other hand, quite frankly I see no reason why Hollyleaf would tell Jayfeather it was an accident if it wasn't. I believe Sunrise corroborates the it-was-no-accident view, however I don't have a copy to check. :Queeniekitten (talk) 06:59, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Dawnclaw Feathertail is a Windclan cat? I could be wrong,but in the Ulitimate Guide on Crowfeather's page it says Feathertail was a Windclan cat "Feathertail,the Windclan cat,saw past his shyness..." StormPumpkin (talk) 01:02, April 15, 2014 (UTC) StormPumpkin ::It is already listed. Sunpath (talk) 01:37, April 15, 2014 (UTC)